When air conditioners are turned off (e.g., due to lack of requests for operation and/or due to shut down, such as when a high pressure trip is activated), refrigerant may collect in a portion of the air conditioner. Thus, when the operations of the air conditioner are resumed, the pressure in the air conditioner or portions thereof may spike.